stuffiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stuffie War - Operation: Hyperactive
The Stuffie War - Operation: Hyperactive is the second film in the Stuffie War Reboot series. It introduces the worlds and characters of The Regular Show, Goat Simulator, Chiitan, and The. Muppets. Also there are new characters introduced from SNT Films and The Amazing World Of Gumball, mostly from Alternate Timelines. Synopsis Set six months after the events of the first film, Spikey and Sticky lead their forces against each other for the second time! They battle over powerful robots, either destroying the powerful TimeNado or resurrecting bees which are endangered on Planet Stacka. So the two teams fight against each other, with new and old friends, including Mordecai And Rigby Of Regular Show. Both teams, The Spinedbacks And The Stackateam will not rest until they win the war, in this fast-paced, action-packed, extreme adventure story of action, humour, teamwork, and a war that is so big that experts call it World War III. Plot Six Months after the deadly TimeNado first appeared on Planet Stacka and destroyed half of the desert, Planet Stacka has changed a lot, and a second Stuffie War has begun between Spikey, who wants the powerful Yaxtonium-Powered robots to destroy the TimeNado and restore the timeline, and Sticky wants to use them to resurrect the bees, which are endangered on Planet Stacka. Four Months after the Stuffie War began, Rob fell into The Void and has been in there for two months. He has teamed up with Rachel to escape, and the two have been trying for so long. At the end of day 42, Rob sends a transmission to Spikey, using an old Furgumbkey-It RalpherdoopsMO communication device, hoping for him to help him escape. After that, he starts trying to sleep, until he is woken by Mordecai and Rigby’s loud voices. Mordecai And Rigby take Rob and Rachel out of The Void and arrive at the Spinedback HQ. When they arrive, Spikey, Carl Pooperdoops, And Chichaimonchan rush out the door in case of medical assistance. The team have a discussion inside about the TimeNado and the Stuffie War. Meanwhile, on Stacka Island, Gumball is living a peaceful life with his friends. He tells Penny about what happened in the events of The Future. Gumball and Penny make a pact to be with each other forever in dangerous situations, then Penny lovingly gives Gumball a kiss. After that, Skips and Rob arrive on behalf of Spikey, and tell Gumball about the TimeNado, and Gumball and his friends agree to help The Spinedbacks. Sticky and his forces are being attacked on by the Spinedback Drones. Then Chiitan uses the Infinity Gauntlet to destroy all of the drones, but gets knocked out. Released * June 28, 2019 (theatres; Worldwide) * September 27, 2019 (digital) * October 4, 2019 (DVD) Runtime 2h 13 min Cast * Timmy Mackadrifd as Spikey, Diply * Dan Horseman Picklington as Sticky * J.G. Quintel as Mordecai, High-Five Ghost * William Slayers as Rigby * Nicholas Cantu as Gumball Watterson * Dick Richard as Carl Pooperdoops, Dmitri, Mr. Pickle * Bob Bipek as Chichaimonchan, Pinky Pickle, Chiitan * Catchy Bacon as Mr. Chimpunchiggus * Christian J Simon as Darwin Watterson * Sam Marin as Benson, Pops, Muscle Man * Roger Craig Smith as Thomas/Nikoli * Charles Philipp as Rob * Rick Van Wilde as Tiggy G Tygey * Ryan Wolphe Jones as Warewooly, Mr. The Fugler * Glandle McSkaarngles as Ovege Truck, Wrynezx, General Kraptorr * Liam Bob Kardontikus as Chompy, Squalker * Crocodile Rob as Crocky * Jackson Wilsp Itonyoo as Mr. Goatson, Kermit The Frog * Mic Graves as Banana Joe * Naomi McDonald as Banana Barbara * Max Kazier as Clayton * Teresa Gallgher as Penny Fitzgerald, PennyBot * Hugo Harold-Harrison as Tobias Wilson * Jessica McDonald as Rachel Wilson * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Mark Hamill as Skips * Doc Von Llson as Brachy * iJarkun as The Hand Of The Universe (vision, post credits scene) * Google Docs speaker as Big Chungus * TTS Reader as Fake Chungus * Google Translate speaker as WareBot Alternate Timelines * Timmy Mackadrifd as Spikey * Dan Horseman Picklington as Sticky * J.G. Quintel as Mordecai * William Slayers as Rigby * Nicholas Cantu as Gumball * Sam Marin as Benson * Charles Philipp as Rob * Naomi McDonald as Banana Barbara * Teressa Gallagher as Penny Fitzgerald * Jessica McDonald as Rachel Wilson * Mark Hamill as Skips Locations Planet Stacka Butt City * Spinedback HQ * Stackateam HQ Mount Legorath Earth/Ooo The Park New Candy Kingdom Alternate Timelines Planet Stacka (2008) Mount Legorath Earth (2011) Elmore * Elmore Junior High Earth/Ooo (2014) The Park Earth (2015) Elmore * Elmore Mall Planet Stacka (January, 2019) Butt City * Spinedback HQ * Stackateam HQ * Mickax Tower X Earth (January, 2019) Elmore * Chanax, inc Mentioned Continuity * Moments from Sticky The Movie 2, Skips’s Stress, The Vegging, The Spinoffs, and Adventure Time x Regular Show are revisited. * Rachel makes her first appearance since the first season of The Amazing World Of Gumball. Errors * Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Thomas, and Eileen travel to tge events of Adventure Time x Regular Show, which is happening in the present. However, they were not seen in the book, as well as The Master Of Division not coming to Planet Stacka. Items * Universal Time Crystal * Yaxtonium Robots * Advanced Computers * Warp Machine * Banana Barbara’s paintings * High-Tech Cannons * TimeNado powered Time Machine * Anais’s High-Tech Armour * Avengers: Endgame Time Travel Suits * Muscle Man’s Crab Claw Altternate Timelines * Extractor * Universal Remote * The Power * Yaxtonium Vehicles * Spinedback Mobile Base * Sticky’s Ship * Spinedback High-Tech Shuttles * Spinedback Escape Pods * Gumbmobile Mark 1 * Gumbmobile Mark 2 - “Gump Truck” * Thomas’s Ship * Stuffie Warp Vehicle * Spikey’s Shuttle * Regular Show Cart Alternate Timelines * Awesome Store Reviews Rotten Tomatoes �� 92% ��87% IMDb 8.9/10 Organizations * The Spinedbacks * Stackateam * Mickax Industries * Chanax, inc Events * Rescue Of Rob and Rachel * Attack On Stackateam HQ * Assault On The Stackateam * Second Stuffie War * Gathering Of The Spinedbacks * Time Caper * Theft Of Skips’s Stress * Theft Of The Universal Remote * Theft Of Sticky’s Tongue * Theft Of The Power * Third Stuffie War Sentient Species * Stegosaurus * Stacka * Cat * Fish With Legs * Rabbit * Banana * Penut Fairy * Cyclops * Sentient Clay * Rainbow Lass * Blue Jay * Raccoon * Gumball Machine * Lollipop * Yeti * Man * Ghost * Sentient Cloud * Cardinal * Mole * Sentient Poop * Goat (Humanoid) * Goat (Normal) * Frog (Puppet) * Otter * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Pliosaurus (Predator X) * Brachiosaurus * Tiger * Werewolf * Rhino * Crocodile * Shark * Komodo Dragon = Music Differences between the trailer and the movie * In a scene at the beginning, Mordecai And Rigby are in The Void. However, in the trailer, they are in the Spinedback HQ * In a flashback that Rob has while sending a transmission to Spikey, he and Rachel were standing beside each other in The Void. However, in the trailer, they are against a wall and Rachel is in perfect condition, like she was at the beginning of The Amazing World Of Gumball. * When Banana Barbara was running through the pipe, there was a knocked out Wolf soldier. However, this was absent in the trailer. * The Original Gumbmobile is seen in a lot of the trailers, however, in most of the movie, the Gump Truck takes it's place, due to a huge crash the original had. Canon Pop-Culture References * Sticky The Movie, The Party, Skips’s Stress, The Spinoffs, The Vegging, And Adventure Time x Regular Show were revisited * When it showed Banana Barbara’s paintings in 2015, it was a reference to the beginning of The Future. Trivia * On June 25, 2017, John Mechajohn said “In 2019, a brand new series will begin. There will be not one, not two, but three Stuffie War films, all being released within a year.”